


A Son Of His Father

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Forbidden Love, Implied Sexual Content, Language, M/M, Ratings: R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His haughty voice still incited the familiar anger Harry had preserved only for Malfoy. Their animosity from their schooldays was over, but they weren't exactly on speaking terms. Harry waved his wand -lifting the wards in the process.  Malfoy stepped into Harry's living room and he wasn't alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Son Of His Father

"Who is it?" Harry said, as the wards of his fireplace warned him that a stranger was trying to make contact with him.  
  
"Draco Malfoy. I want to have a word with you, Potter."  
  
His haughty voice still incited the familiar anger Harry had preserved only for Malfoy. Their animosity from their schooldays was over, but they weren't exactly on speaking terms. Harry waved his wand -lifting the wards in the process.  Malfoy stepped into Harry's living room and he wasn't alone.  
  
"Dad!" James shrieked -desperately trying to free himself from the magical ropes that bounded him.  
  
"Would you be so kind to release my son?" Harry hissed, pointing his wand at Malfoy's throat.  
  
"Don't get your balls in a twist, Potter," Malfoy huffed, releasing James with a flick of his wand.  "I didn't come to start a fight."  
  
"And why exactly did you attack my son?" Harry snarled.  
  
"I demand that your _offspring_ stops harassing Scorpius!" Malfoy hissed through clenched teeth.   
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"I caught them together in the kitchen," Malfoy said, while glaring at Harry's trembling son.   
  
Harry was slightly taken aback by his son's involuntary coming-out but quickly pulled himself together. "Go to your room, James. I'll deal with you later."  
  
"But I _love_ Scorpius, Dad!" James cried.  "You can't..."  
  
"James Sirius Potter," Harry interrupted. "Up."  
  
James glared at both men, but walked up the stairs in silence.  
  
"Definitely a son of his father," Malfoy sneered, while checking if James was out of sight.  
  
"And what does that mean?" Harry huffed, crossing his arms.   
  
"He thinks that he _loves_ my son," Malfoy whispered - his voice drenched with disdain. "Only because they shagged once."  
  
"T-they s-shagged?" Harry whispered, flabbergasted. "But he's only seventeen..."  
  
"Don't be daft, Potter!" Malfoy huffed. "We were a bit younger, remember?"  
  
Harry flushed heavily as their erotic encounter flashed before his eyes, making his cock lengthen in his trousers.  
  
"Don't look so sheepish," Malfoy huffed, impatiently. "I know you want to fuck me. What's stopping you?"  
  
"But..."  
  
Malfoy pressed his lips on Harry's, silencing him.  
  
"I really hate you," Harry panted, as Malfoy unzipped him.  
  
"No, you don't," Malfoy smirked, as they both continued what their sons couldn't finish.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to D. for the beta-check! :D xxx


End file.
